A common problem with most protective apparel is lack of comfort. One is reluctant to wear a garment that is heavy, bulky, stiff, rough or that has poor moisture transfer and yet unless the garment is worn, it cannot provide protection. The present invention is directed to a woven fabric consisting essentially of poly(m-phenylene isophthalamide) fiber for use in protective garments of improved comfort.